Ghost Ship 2: Jack's Return
by NotJustAnotherVillain19
Summary: This is a sequel to Ghost Ship. Jack Ferriman enlists the help of a local museum to restore a 'lost' ship so he can load it up and destroy it to collect his souls. What Jack doesnt expect is the fortitude of an intern; plus Epps out for revenge.
1. Introductions: New and Familiar Faces

Alexis Manning pushed back a short strand of brown hair and returned to typing on a small laptop computer. Off to the side, she shifted her weight on the cold metal folding chair and looked through the darkness at the slide projector. The slide presently showed the Museum of Science and Industry's ship exhibit. Richard Hamilton II, Alexis's boss, was speaking to a large crowd of Chicago's finest about the future plans for the overhaul of the exhibit.  
Alexis has been an intern at the Chicago museum for two years- both years working as Hamilton's secretary. The internship is unpaid and does not count as a credit toward her degree. The solitary reward is the 75% possibility that the museum will hire her after the internship is completed. As a result, the twenty-two year old University of Illinois- Chicago student still resides in the dorms.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the following slides are of artist Jeff Pulson's rendition of what the new exhibit will look like...this of course depends on all of you and your generous donations..." Hamilton continued on in the darkness as Alexis stifled a yawn, flexed her tired fingers and continued to work on her article about the exhibit.  
  
A long three hours later, Alexis stood in Hamilton's office, patiently waiting for him to finish glad-handing potential benefactors.  
"Oh. Alexis...you're still here." Hamilton said, apparently surprised to see her. He went to his desk and began gathering papers and putting them into a leather briefcase.  
"Yes, I am," Alexis said smiling falsely, "You told me you wanted the article on the exhibit after your presentation."  
"What? Oh yes. Uh, well I have an important dinner I must attend and I simply cannot look at the article at the moment." Hamilton finished packing his briefcase and reached for his coat and hat.  
"Mr. Hamilton, you told me you needed the article after the presentation so it could be emailed to the Tribune for the Sunday edition."  
  
A look of confusion crossed her boss' face; it was quickly replaced by anger.  
"Alexis! I needed to email it two hours ago! Why didn't you remind me?!" Exasperated, Hamilton strode to the office door, "Now this is on your butt! The renovation board is not going to like this. You either bite the bullet or somehow get that article to the Tribune! Good night!" he shouted, slamming the door behind him.  
"I guess its time to call in another favor to Lisa." Alexis sighed, locked up the office and headed back to her dorm room across town.  
  
"Lisa, yeah hi it's me. I need a huge favor." Alexis said, talking into her cell phone as she crossed Michigan Ave. It was getting late and she didn't like walking around Chicago at night.  
"Seriously? I love you Lisa! I'll be at school in a few minutes; I'll email the article to you then. Thanks a million!" Smiling, Alexis hung up the phone just as she came in sight of the college. Ah, home sweet home. Alexis thought dismally as she hurried to the computer lab. I have to remember to treat Lisa to lunch...someday...when I have time and money to do so with.  
  
"Alexis, you are amazing." Hamilton declared, setting down yesterday's newspaper. "This is exactly what I wanted, except for a few words which could have been improved by my proofreading, but otherwise- good work."  
"Thank you sir. I really appreciate it." Alexis said, sitting in Hamilton's small office.  
"Mr. Hamilton, you have a visitor. Should I send him in?" Hamilton's paid secretary asked through the intercom.  
"I'm not expecting anyone. I need to be at a meeting in a half an hour and I am already pressed for time." Hamilton replied through the tiny speaker box.  
"Sir, I think you really should see him." Alexis sensed a change of tone in the secretary's voice. Obviously Hamilton sensed it too.  
"Send him in." Hamilton stood behind his desk and motioned Alexis to leave.  
The door to the office opened and a handsome young man entered. He wore an expensive navy colored suit which highlighted his striking blue eyes. He had short brown hair and a small, but sexy, mouth. As the man entered, Alexis moved towards the door. Momentarily their eyes locked and Alexis felt butterflies. A second man entered, similarly dressed but shorter. As she was closing the door behind her, she heard the first young man introduce himself.  
"Mr. Hamilton, my name is Jack Ferriman and this is my associate Michael Ovrsé. I believe I have something that will interest you." 


	2. Jack is Back

The two smartly dressed men sat in front of Hamilton's desk. The museum curator was skeptical of them, but allowed them to explain their intrusion.  
"So what can the museum do for you, Mr. Ferriman?" Hamilton asked, removing his round spectacles to wipe them with his handkerchief.  
"Well," Jack started, "I own a large sightseeing boat company based in Sault Ste. Marie. About two weeks ago, one of my Mackinac Island lines ran into an unexpected storm. The boat was pushed way off course to the north. When the storm had subsided, Captain Drake spotted a ship floating several hundred feet away from them. He tried radio contact but received no response. Drake identified it as being a cruise ship and steered his boat toward it. As they got closer, he noticed there was something odd about it."  
"I've never heard of cruise ships on the Great Lakes." Hamilton interrupted.  
Irritated, Jack replied, "Not many people have. In the early 50's there was a single ship called the Corona, which ran as a small cruise line. The Corona had a crew of forty two and had a scheduled one hundred and fifty passengers. She set sail on July 19th, 1954 from Chicago heading to Mackinac Island. The trip was expected to take twelve hours. Three hours after the Corona was supposed to dock on Mackinac, emergency search crews were sent out."  
"Couldn't they radio the ship?" Hamilton asked, caught up in the story.  
"The last radio contact was when the ship was approximately one hour away from the island. The search crews never found the Corona and no wreckage was ever found." Jack continued.  
"Is that the ship Captain Drake spotted?" Hamilton asked, enthralled.  
Jack resumed his story, "Like I said, as they grew closer, Drake realized there was something odd about it. The ship was very old and weather-beaten. The gleaming steel had turned to rust and there was no living soul onboard. Drake called the coast guard and awaited their arrival. While waiting, he received information on the ship sitting before them and discovered its identity. When the coast guard arrived, Drake took his passengers back to Mackinac Island."  
At Jack's pause in the story, Michael chimed in, "Two days later, Jack and I were contacted by the coast guard and informed that the Corona had no surviving owners and we are the possessors of it."  
Jack shot a glare at Michael and said, "Yes, and that's where you and the museum come in."  
Hamilton quickly sat up in his chair.  
"I had the Corona fixed up- in a way. She's restored to her original splendor on the outside, but still needs inside work to be done. What I want, Mr. Hamilton, is for the museum to restore the inside of the Corona so it can finally complete the trip it never finished. I plan to set sail with one hundred and fifty of America's elite on June 22, which is exactly two months from now."  
Hamilton, surprised and elated, asked, "Two months...that's hardly enough time! It takes two months to set up a small exhibit let alone an entire ship!"  
Smiling, Jack replied, "Mr. Hamilton, I am more than confident you will be able to complete this job in time. The ship is only 245 feet long. The only sleeping quarters are for the crew and all the engine and technical inner-workings have already been taken care of. Money is of no object to me. The Corona is on her way to Chicago this very moment."  
Hamilton's eyes grew hungry and his jaw dropped slightly at Jack's 'money is of no object' sentence.  
"H-How many curators are you planning on hiring?"  
"Well, I thought I would leave that up to you. I want you to be the director of this entire project. What do you say?" Jack asked, eyes flashing.  
"I say, 'When do I start'!" Hamilton stood behind his desk, shaking Jack and Michael's hands.  
"Excellent! Mr. Oversé will send all the papers you'll need for restoring the ship tomorrow morning." Jack walked to the doorway and turned to smile at Hamilton, "I would be very pleased to hear a proposal presentation from you, say, Saturday at 7:30pm?"  
"Oh, uh, yes. Yes. I would be very pleased to show you my proposal." Hamilton said straightening his tweed jacket.  
"Good. The Great Hall here should serve well the size of the crowd that will be attending."  
"Crowd?" Hamilton questioned, raising his eyebrows.  
"Yes. I want to spread the word about this excursion and reach my..." Jack glanced over at Michael, "quota of one hundred and fifty passengers. I expect a thorough presentation Mr. Hamilton. I trust you will not disappoint me." Flashing another one of his brilliant smiles, Jack and his associate left the office. 


	3. Jack's Plan

Alexis sat on the wide stone stairs leading up to the museum. The sun shone down on her as she reclined on the step reading a paperback novel, the wind whipping her hair around her face. She glanced down at her cell, making sure she hadn't missed Hamilton's call to return to work.  
"I wish you would let me handle this alone!" said faint voice behind Alexis. Turning at the familiar voice, she smiled up at Jack as he descended the stairs.  
"We did leave you handle it alone! Remember the Graz-"Michael was cut short by Jack's elbow in his ribs.  
"We don't need everyone in the city hearing our conversation." Jack hissed, recognizing Alexis sitting a few feet away. He smiled politely at her as he continued walking down the stairs toward an awaiting limousine.  
"Jack, this little project of yours better not fail." Michael warned, climbing into the limo, "Or you have to answer to...him."  
Jack rolled his eyes as if he had heard the lecture a thousand times and replied menacingly, "This will work so much easier if you would stay out of my way."  
Easing back into the leather seat, Jack unbuttoned his coat. The chauffeur closed the door behind him and proceeded to drive to the Crowne Plaza Hotel.  
"You messed that up for yourself," Michael stretched out on the long seat scratching his balding head. "Now I've been sent to make sure you don't screw this up again."  
"I told you I'm not going to screw this up!" Jack replied, his eyes narrowing in anger, "This is totally different from the Graza."  
"Your plan isn't different- it's the same set-up you used before. Do you really think it will work again?"  
"Has the sin of greed increased over the past forty years? Do 'Enron' and 'Martha Stewart' mean anything to you?"  
"I didn't wake up yesterday Jack. I just hope for your sake and mine that this operation runs smoothly."  
  
Ten minutes after Hamilton placed the call, Alexis was back in his office. She watched him as he frantically ruffled through papers in his desk and in the file cabinets.  
"So they want the museum to restore an entire ship in two months? Wont that cost thousands of dollars?" Alexis asked.  
"I have enough people to help with this undertaking so the time commitment shouldn't be a problem. And this project will cost millions, not thousands my dear." Hamilton curtly replied.  
"Mr. Hamilton...do you think I could help the restoration?" when she received no answer, she quickly added, "I mean, I've been working here for two years and I haven't even touched an exhibit yet."  
"Alexis," Hamilton replied exasperatedly, "What I need you to do right now is compile a thorough report on the ship Corona and the other small cruise ships of its kind. I have a presentation to create by Saturday and I want to know what I am taking about. Have the report to me tomorrow morning."  
"But you didn't even know the ship existed! How am I supposed to-"  
"Alexis! You are making me angry. Please leave now so I can read that report tomorrow." Hamilton said, his voice rising.  
Alexis stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind her. 'Have that report to me tomorrow morning' Alexis thought, mocking Hamilton. I can't take this crap from him anymore! She could feel her jaw muscles tightening; she let out a sigh and began her long walk towards the dorms. 


	4. Epps

Onboard the Artic Warrior, Epps felt at home. Dodge and Munder were playing a game of poker, Greer was looking at a furniture catalog his new wife had sent along with him, and Santos was playing his favorite song at the highest volume level while driving the tugboat. Epps looked across the table at Murphy, who was drinking the tea she had just poured him.  
"Murph, do you think we should stop in Juneau before heading out again to pick up some extra supplies?" Epps asked, sipping her own mug of tea.  
Murphy didn't answer right away. He slowly set his cup down and took Epps' hands in his.  
"Maureen," Epps was thrown off for a second. Murphy never used her first name. "You need to stop this, all of this- right now. It's not healthy."  
"W-What are you talking about Murph?" Epps forced a laugh and pulled her hands out of his.  
"Maureen, please. We've been gone for several years, its time to let us go." Murphy rose to his feet, Dodge, Munder and Greer did the same. Santos walked through the doorway.  
"What's going on? Who is driving the boat? Santos- you need to watch where we're going!" Epps cried frantically.  
Dodge spoke next, "Maureen, you need to accept what has happened. Move on with your life."  
Greer chimed in, "Please Maureen. We all love you and we know you love us. Just leave it at that."  
"Stop using my first name!" Epps screamed, backing away from them. She stopped when she bumped into Murphy.  
"Maureen- Epps, you are needed. Jack is back and is planning on creating another Graza. You need to stop him before he kills anymore people."  
"No..." Epps began to cry, "This is real- you all are real, please don't leave me!" Even as she spoke the words, their images began to fade into nothingness.  
  
"Wake-up call." A cheery voice called, disturbing Epps from her dream.  
Groggily, everything came back to her. Her crew, Jack Ferriman, the Antonia Graza, Katie, the gold, death, and the last memory of Jack boarding another ship...  
The short blond haired nurse entered the room with a tray of food.  
"Breakfast! Your favorite- eggs, ham and toast!" the nurse set the tray down on a small table and went to help Epps into a robe. As Epps sat down to eat, the nurse began tidying up the small hospital room. After recovering from severe dehydration, Epps told her tale to the local authorities. The police obviously didn't believe her- ghosts? the undead? yeah right! The doctor who supervised Epps' recovery told police that she probably sustained brain damage from dehydration. Figuring that was the case, the police checked her into a nearby mental institution and here she has sat, alone and waiting for the chance to leave.  
Epps silently ate the breakfast the nurse brought for her.  
"How did you sleep? Well I trust?" the nurse asked good-naturedly.  
"Fine." was all Epps' reply. Suddenly remembering her dream, she asked the nurse if she remembered knew of any cruise ship disasters in the past few years.  
"Maureen, you're not supposed to be taking about ships remember; it's part of your program." The nurse chided, changing the bed sheets.  
"Please Nancy? What if I promise to participate in group for a week?" Epps gave her best puppy-dog look.  
Nancy sighed and said, "I really shouldn't be telling you this..."  
"Please? I'll be forever in your debt!"  
Setting down the dirty bedding, Nancy took a seat across the table from Epps, "Two years ago there was an accident with a Princess Cruise Line ship. I believe it was the same ship that picked you up...maybe that's why you weren't allowed television or newspaper privileges until the affair was settled." Nancy glanced out the window before finishing her story, "Anyway, the ship continued on with its journey to Tokyo. Before it reached Japan, it was struck by a submarine and sunk. The hit was so damaging that the ship sank within a half an hour. There were no survivors; it was a terrible accident."  
Epps thought about what the nurse just told her and asked, "What happened to the submarine?"  
"The sub also received fatal damage and sunk. The sub was Japanese. The U.S. didn't want to turn this into an international event so they classified it as simply an 'accident' and that was all I heard about it." Nancy got up and began putting clean sheets on the bed.  
"Nancy?" Epps looked over at the young nurse.  
"Hmm?"  
"One more question: how many di- I mean, lost their lives in that accident?"  
"Oh, it was such a long time ago. I think it was around 500- something."  
Epps gasped and turned away. Nancy finished changing the sheets and left the room. Epps, determined to carry out her crew's wishes and settle a debt of her own, started formulating a plan to get out of the institution. 


	5. Alexis

Jamming the key into the lock, Alexis pushed open the door to her dorm room. Shivering from the cold eminating from the open window, she flicked on a small table lamp, shut and locked the window. Dropping her bookbag to the floor, Alexis took off her coat, pulled out her laptop, and plugged in the internet connection cord. A familiar muffled polyphonic song began to play. Reaching into her bag, Alexis flipped open her phone.  
"Hello?" she asked, using her free hand to log onto the internet.  
"Alexis, darling! Its so good to hear your voice!" her mother gushed.  
"Mom, I called you...what, two weeks ago? Do you want me to call everyday?" Exasperated, she typed in her account name and password while holding the phone with her shoulder.  
"Alexis, whats wrong? You don't seem like yourself. Did something happen at work? Don't tell me you lost your internship! You did didn't you? Alexis! You need the work experience to get a secure job!" Her mother always tended to make a big scene out of something trivial.  
Sighing, she replied, "Mom, I didn't lose my internship and I know how important it is for me getting a job there, its just..."  
"'Just' what honey? Did you meet a guy? Are you and Lisa in an argument?" her mother asked worriedly.  
"No, I didn't meet a guy and Lisa and I aren't fighting."  
"Well then, what is it? The way you're carrying on it sounds like you're pregnant or something." There was a short pause on the line before her mother asked meekly, "You aren't pregnant, right?"  
"No mom!" she sighed, "Im having 'technincal difficulties' with Hamilton. A man named Jack Ferriman came into the office today and said he found a lost ship in Lake Michigan. He wants the museum to restore it to its original state in two months." Alexis looked up at her door; she could hear a group of kids laughing as they banged into the walls of the hallway.  
"Why are you sad? That's great! You'll have the chance to work on the restoration! The museum will have to hire you!"  
"No, mom. I asked Hamilton if I would be working on it and he got angry and said no. He told me to write up a paper on the history of the ship and other cruise ships of its kind for tomorrow morning."  
The line was silent for a moment before her mother replied, "Hamilton...what a stuffy, grouchy old coot!"  
Alexis smiled to herself, her mother never swore and she made up for it by using outdated 'cuss' words.  
"Maybe he will lighten up and let me help out here and there," Alexis replied, knowing it will never happen.  
"What is Mr. Ferriman going to do with the boat once its restored? Will he donate it to a museum?"  
"From what Mr. Ferriman said about the boat it seems as though the Corona was the first, and last, cruise ship on Lake Michigan. It was scheduled to embark from Chicago and travel twelve hours to Mackinac Island, only, the ship never made it. No wreckage ever was found and apparently, Mr. Ferriman found it. He wants it reconditioned so it can finish her maiden voyage to Mackinac Island. And he wants it done in two months, so now I have to pull another all-nighter finding information on this ship and create a full history for him." Alexis hugged the phone with her shoulder and did a quick search on the ship.  
"Well wont he be surprised when you hand in a perfect paper?" Alexis could hear the smile in her voice, "Well, I should let you go...don't burn yourself out okay? I love you."  
"Love you too, bye." Alexis pressed 'end' on her phone and turned her full attention to writing the report.  
  
After an hour of researching, Alexis glanced at the time on her computer. It read '8:34'. I better get something to eat soon, she thought, saving her research and turning off the computer. Just as she was grabbing her coat, there was a loud knock on her door. Opening it up, she smiled and let Lisa in.  
Alexis met Lisa in a sophomore English Lit. class. They were partnered up in a 'get-to-know-your-classmates' type exercise and soon became good friends. Lisa was a bit taller than and had short curly blond hair. She had a lean figure and showed it off whenever she could.  
"Hi!" Lisa exclaimed, stepping inside, "I tried your cell and I got a busy signal, so I thought I would come over and see you instead."  
"I was talking to my mom. That was like over an hour ago- what took you so long?" Alexis pulled on her coat.  
"Yeah, well, when there are sooo many cute guys here- its hard to get anywhere on time!" Lisa laughed and sat down on her friend's bright blue chair.  
"I was just about to get something to eat, wanna come?"  
"Sure! I already had dinner but I could go for dessert!" Lisa replied jumping up.  
  
The two girls headed down Milwaukee Ave. in search of something cheap and quick. The cold night air nipped at their faces while restyling their hair. Spotting a small café up the street, Alexis pointed and Lisa followed. As they walked, Alexis told Lisa about the day's events and Jack Ferriman.  
"Wow, millions of dollars? Hey, maybe Hamilton can afford to pay you now!" Lisa joked.  
"Ha, ha. At least I will get some exposure to the restoration process."  
"You should take a day off Alexis, we can explore the city togther! It would be so much fun! I never can get enough of this city," Lisa said in awe, looking at the tall buildings and the congested traffic.  
"I can." Alexis said, settling deeper into her coat.  
"I know I've been here for four years, but everyday I see something new. Seriously Alexis, think about getting off. That schedule of yours is killer! When youre not at school youre at work, and when youre not at work youre at school!" Lisa squinted as she stared across the street.  
"Hey! A Baskin Robbins! I have to check out that new sundae that I saw on TV! I'll be right back!" she called, dodging cars and getting a honk.  
Alexis watched her cross the street and enter the store. A cold gust of wind whipped her and she shivered. She backed up and leaned against an outside wall of a dry-cleaners. Several people passed by as she watched her friend looking up at the menu.  
"Cold?" a voice said, coming up next to her.  
Alexis turned to see who was speaking to her and when she recognized him, she couldn't help but burst into a huge smile.  
"Mr. Ferriman, isn't it?" Alexis beamed, holding out her hand. He was wrapped up in a long, warm coat and had a scarf around his neck.  
Jack shook it and smiled, "Jack is just fine; I didn't catch your name though...".  
"Alexis. Alexis Manning," she tried to stifle her huge smile but found it literally impossible, "So, Jack, are you staying downtown here?"  
"Yes. Im at the Crowne Plaza. I'll be here until the Corona is completed."  
Alexis glanced back at Baskin Robbins.  
"Well I'm glad I bumped into you..." Jack shifted his weight and smiled, "So I presume I'll be seeing a lot of you. I don't have any other business here, and I'd like to see how the restoration process actually works. Maybe you can show me sometime.".  
"Actually, I'm not allowed to restore anything. I'm an intern and Mr. Hamilton will probably have me writing the proposal and running errands the next two months. I will probably need to keep working on the refurbishing of the ship exhibit so that doesn't get left behind." Alexis looked down at her feet.  
"Well if you're Mr. Hamilton's intern and he's in charge, Im sure I'll be seeing you again soon." Jack smiled knowingly and turned and walked down the street.  
"I think he likes you!" Lisa's voice came from behind her, "Was that Ferriman? He is hot!"  
Alexis giggled, "Do you really think he's interested?"  
"Did you see the way he was smiling at you? What did he say? I couldn't make out most of it because of the loud traffic." Lisa said, eating a spoonful of fudge.  
"He wanted to know if he was going to see me again and I told him I wasn't restoring the ship. He said that since I'm Hamilton's intern that he'll probably see me soon." Alexis began walking towards the café, all smiles.  
"Girl, you need to catch that fish! Bait your line and wait until you get him to bite, then reel him on in! Damn! He's got to be worth millions if the project costs that much!" Lisa took another bite of her sundae.  
"Lisa, I'm not interested in his money."  
Lisa almost choked on her ice cream, "'Not interested in his money'? Alexis, you are twenty two years old and live in the dorms! When was the last time you bought a new outfit?"  
Alexis thought for a moment and replied, "Oh I don't know, two, three months ago?"  
"Alexis, face it. Even if you get a job at the museum- the pay is going to be shit until you've been there for like fifty years!"  
Laughing, Alexis pushed open the door to the café, "I know, but I love being there and working with the artifacts and researching the history of each piece."  
Lisa rolled her eyes and said, "By the time you have enough money to get an apartment, you'll be an artifact!"  
The two girls laughed and took a seat by the window. While looking at the menu trying to decide what she was hungry for, Alexis' thoughts kept coming back to Jack Ferriman. 


	6. A Proposititon

Hamilton sat hunched over the telephone. A single table lamp cast a dim glow over the clutter in his office. The day had gone by quickly. At least Alexis finished that report Hamilton thought. He wiped his perspiring brow with the back of his hand and drew a deep breath, continuing on with the call.  
"A dinner affair? I'm not sure fire codes would allow such a thi-" Hamilton was cut off.  
"Please, do not worry yourself with anything, Mr. Hamilton. Mr. Ferriman and I are going to take care of everything. All you need to concern yourself with is the proposal for the restoration. We are counting on you. Good day."  
Hamilton replaced the receiver and reclined in his old wooden chair; he began rubbing his temples to try to alleviate the headache that beginning to form. Leaning forward, he pressed the button on the intercom.  
"Sylvia?"  
There was a slight pause before he heard the high feminine voice reply, "Yes Mr. Hamilton?"  
"Sylvia I need you to get Alexis back in here. Do you know where she is?"  
"Uh," Sylvia paused and Hamilton could hear the rustling of papers, "I thought she said something about working in the library."  
Cell phones are required to be shut off in the library, Hamilton thought. He did not want to go chasing through the museum and then try to hunt her down in the massive library.  
"Sylvia, would you be a dear and please go fetch her for me?" he replied, trying his best to sound kindly and sweet.  
"Mr. Hamilton, its seven o'clock! I'm done for the day." Hamilton could hear the annoyance in her voice.  
"If you do this, I'll give you have a two hour lunch tomorrow."  
"The extra hour will be paid also?"  
"Sure, now will you go get Alexis?" annoyance edging his words.  
"I'll be back in a bit." Hamilton could hear Sylvia's clicking heels grow fainter and fainter until the sound was gone completely.  
  
Alexis sat cross-legged in an aisle at the back of the library. She liked the quiet. The section with information about cruise ships of the 1950s was indeed, quiet. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Alexis continued to read the book she had in front of her when a faint clicking resounded across the library. The annoying clicking grew louder until it stopped. Alexis looked up to see Sylvia.  
"Hamilton wants you in his office." She stated.  
"What did he offer you this time for tracking me down?" Alexis asked, closing the book and rising.  
"A paid two hour lunch tomorrow." She answered smiling happily.  
"Alright, I'll be there in a bit. I have to check out these books." Alexis bent down and picked up a stack of books almost knee-high.  
"You don't mind if I don't walk with you back?" Sylvia asked, already knowing the answer.  
"No, go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Bye." Sylvia waved.  
After checking out, Alexis carefully made her way to Hamilton's office.  
Unloading her pile onto the already-messy floor, she sat down on the chair across from Hamilton.  
"Mr. Ferriman's assistant recently informed me the proposal this Saturday will be turned into a dinner affair; which means I need to create the presentation of a lifetime. How is your research coming?" At that, Hamilton peered over his desk to look at the stack of books.  
"Oh it's coming nicely," Alexis clasped her hands tightly in her lap before going on. "Um...did you get a chance to read my paper yet?"  
"Alexis, the paper is done and gone, old news. We need to focus on the present and the future. I need the report you're working on by Wednesday."  
"Wednesday...that's tomorrow!" Alexis sputtered.  
"Why, yes, you're right. I expect you should get to business. Have a pleasant evening." Hamilton grinned wickedly.  
If this were a cartoon, steam would be pouring out of Alexis' ears. Grinding her teeth, she clumsily grabbed her pile of books and stormed out of the office. How dare him! I stayed up all night for him and he didn't even acknowledge the good job I did! What a lazy son of a bi- While venting inside her head Alexis failed to see a figure standing in her path. With his back towards her, she promptly rammed right into him. Gasping with surprise, she stumbled backwards and tipped over her own feet. Alexis fell to the hard marble floor; the books scattered all around her. Before she could move to get up, a hand was offered. Looking up she saw the smiling face of Jack Ferriman.  
Completely and totally embarrassed, she managed to stammer an apology.  
"Don't worry, when I hold a stack like that," Jack motioned to the books that littered the floor, "I never make my destination without tripping or dropping a book here or there."  
Alexis flushed and bent down to collect the books. Jack gathered a good portion of them and asked if he could help her carry them to wherever she was going.  
"Oh...I have a ways to go. I can handle it," Alexis said, motioning for Jack to throw the books he held on her stack. "I'm sure you have important business to get back to."  
Not giving her the books back, Jack grinned, "Actually, you're my important business." He saw the look of confusion register on her face and he elaborated as they began walking out of the museum, "I have a confession to make."  
"Really?" she answered slyly.  
"I've been thinking about you."  
Alexis smiled politely, trying her best not to turn as red as a tomato.  
"What are you doing tonight?" Jack asked suddenly.  
Caught off guard, Alexis didn't know how to respond. To buy herself some time she motioned for them to cross the street.  
"Well?" Jack asked again and flashed on of his gorgeous smiles.  
"Jack, I like you," she began, "But I don't think this would be a good idea since we are working together. Besides, I have to pull an all- nighter tonight for Hamilton. I'm sorry."  
Not the one to give up so easily, he replied, "What if I didn't see you at work? Would that help? Then we would only be dating and not working together."  
"There is still the little problem of this paper I have to write." Alexis sighed, she wanted to go on a date with Jack, but she couldn't risk losing her internship over a possible relationship with someone who would be leaving town in a few months.  
"What do you need to write about?" he asked, looking like he had something up his sleeve.  
"A thorough report on cruise ships of the 1950s, you know, for the presentation on Saturday. Hamilton wants to know everything- decorating, food served, utensils, paint, doorknobs, that kind of stuff." They stopped walking. "Here's my stop. Thanks for walking me home."  
Jack looked at the UIC's dorm entrance and said, "What if you give me those books and I'll make my assistant write the report so you can go out with me."  
Alexis laughed. "If Hamilton found out..."  
"He wont. I promise, and if he does, I'll think of an excuse." Jack winked. "So can I pick you up in, lets say, an hour?"  
She paused, thinking about the proposition and replied, "Sure, why not?"  
Jack grinned and took the rest of the books, "Good, don't eat anything- I found a great restaurant uptown."  
"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Alexis waved goodbye and walked into the building.  
  
Jack stood looking out the large window down at the busy street. Michael was sitting at the small kitchen table, looking at a bunch of papers that were scattered all around him.  
"How is this going to work? How?" Michael looked up at Jack, exasperated.  
"I like this room. It's big- a kitchen and everything." Jack said in a trance-like voice. He continued to stare out the window, but this time, not really seeing anything.  
"Jack, what is your problem?" Michael asked, walking over to his 'partner'.  
Without warning, Jack spun around and grabbed Michael by the neck. Anger and pure hatred was written on Jack's expression. Michael let out a yelp of surprise before he realized that he too had supernatural strength. Gripping Jack's arm, Michael ripped Jack's hand away from his neck.  
Smiling viciously Michael declared, "I can't die remember? I've had enough so drop the 'I'm-the-living-dead-you-cant-kill-me' act." Michael turned and walked slowly back to the table.  
Jack's eyes flashed and he turned back to the window, "I have everything under control." 


	7. The Date

Alexis leaned against the stone pillar of the dorm building as she waited for her date. She wore a knee-length plain, but sexy, black dress. Alexis had bought it senior year of high school, but never had the occasion to wear it- until now. Looking up the street and hugging her warm pea coat tight to her body, she quickly fluffed her hair. A few seconds later, an impressive black town car pulled up in front of the building. A chauffeur climbed out of the front and opened the door for Jack.  
He was wearing a black Gucci suit and an off-white dress shirt with an open collar; dressed up, but not 'too dressed up'. He smiled at Alexis as she descended the stairs.  
"I hope you haven't been waiting too long," Jack took her hand and led her into the car.  
"No, you're right on time." Alexis smiled and for once, in a long, long while, felt at ease.  
The car traveled a few minutes until it arrived at its final destination. Alexis peered through the tinted windows at the trendiest restaurant in town: The Restauranté Dé FlorenÅº.  
"Oh, Jack! This is incredible!" Alexis breathed.  
Jack smiled knowingly and got out. He opened her door and took her hand.  
The exterior of the restaurant had an authentic Italian awning and several gondola poles. Guarding the entrance were two white muse statues. Jack led Alexis through the entrance and to the hostess. Jack had made previous reservations and they were seated immediately. The interior was even more beautiful than the exterior. The restaurant was bathed in a rich carmel color. There were splashes of bright paint here and there and authentic Italian artifacts decked the walls. The restaurant was filled with beautiful and powerful people. Alexis even recognized the mayor and his wife sitting in a corner table. Listening carefully, Alexis could hear Vivaldi's 'Four Seasons' playing softly in the background.  
"Jack, this is so beautiful! I feel like I'm in Italy!" Alexis said, leaning closer.  
"I knew you'd like it." He unfolded his linen napkin and placed it in his lap. Alexis did the same.  
A waiter arrived and handed them menus and asked if they would like champagne or wine.  
"Give us a bottle of Dom Perigion, please." Jack smiled over at Alexis, "Decide what you want to eat, then I have another surprise for you."  
Alexis smiled and looked at the menu. After deciding, she and Jack waited patiently for the waiter to come back to take their orders.  
"So Alexis, what do you like to do for fun around here?" Jack asked, sitting comfortably in his chair.  
"Well, I really don't have any free time with school and the internship and all." she answered, looking embarrassed.  
"I was like that- about three years ago. I didn't even have time to sleep!" Jack laughed.  
"'There's plenty of time to sleep when you're dead.'" Alexis quoted.  
  
"Ah ha! I knew you did something other than school and work! 'Die Another Day', am I correct?" Jack laughed.  
"Yes, I love Bond movies." Alexis smiled, "It's a fetish."  
Just then, the waiter came and took their order. The waiter gave Jack a small black device and left.  
Curious, Alexis asked, "What did he give you?"  
"This," Jack said, holding up the beeper-like mechanism, "Is to let us know when our food is ready."  
"Where are we going to go?"  
"That's the surprise," Jack stood and held out his hand, "C'mon, I want to show you something."  
Alexis rose and Jack led her to a large marble staircase off to the side of the room. As they descended, she could hear music and laughter floating up from the bottom. When they reached the ground floor, she found herself standing on an immense hardwood ballroom.  
The floor was comfortably crowded with couples moving around with the swift beat of an Italian song. There were three large glass chandeliers emanating a low, romantic light. The stage was host to a twelve-piece band with instruments known and unknown. The walls were painted in the same colors as in the restaurant.  
Jack led Alexis out on the dance floor as the band changed to a slower, amorous song. Jack pulled Alexis close and she could smell his expensive cologne. Together, they moved as one slowly across the floor, oblivious to the other couples around them. She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth.  
Alexis felt Jack's hand on the small of her back move her in a different direction. She surrendered to his will and followed his lead.  
Alexis looked up into Jack's eyes.  
Jack looked down at her and said, "Your name is so beautiful, I'm curious, what does it mean?"  
She smiled up at him and replied, "Its Greek; it means 'defender and helper of mankind'". Alexis saw Jack's smile waver. She pulled away from him a little as she looked deeply into his eyes. She sucked in a quick breath.  
Jack knew something was wrong. "I was just curious as to what you name meant, that's all. I think it's a beautiful name." He gave her his best award-winning smiles and pulled her closer again.  
"Wait, Jack. I...uh...have to use the rest room. Please excuse me." Alexis turned and headed towards the rest rooms she spotted earlier near the staircase. She pushed the massive door open and looked in the mirror. Buckle down girl, she thought to herself while running some cold water over her hands, you're imagining things! But deep in her heart, she knew what she saw in Jack's eyes could not have been her imagination.  
  
"I had a wonderful time, thank you Jack." Alexis said, standing in the doorway to the dorm building.  
"My pleasure; I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Jack smiled mischievously and leaned closer to Alexis, "I know I did."  
Alexis smiled and turned to enter the building when Jack caught her arm and pulled her into a fiery kiss.  
A bit stunned, Alexis mildly returned the passionate kiss. Slowly she detached herself from Jack's embrace, gave a quick smile and went inside.  
  
Jack turned slowly away from the dorm building and reentered the car.  
  
As soon as she went through the double doors, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Sighing, Alexis trudged back to her room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing with that girl?" Michael declared, still sitting at the kitchen table, only now the pile of papers was replaced by a laptop computer.  
"T and A." Jack replied with a sick smirk, looking out the darkened window.  
"Jack, this is not the time to fool around with shit like that! Just concentrate on your plan so when you get your souls, I'll stop having to be your damn babysitter!" Michael hissed.  
"I have it under control," Jack replied, staring out the window, "Now, I don't want to be bothered by you for the rest of the night." With that, Jack turned from the window and strode into his master bedroom suite.  
  
"Tell me everything! I want all the juicy details!" Lisa said giddily into the phone.  
"I didn't call to tell you everything," Alexis said, struggling to get her pajamas on while talking, "I just had to get something out."  
"What? Did something go wrong?" Alexis could hear concern in her friend's voice.  
"Let me ask you this: Have you ever looked into a guy's eyes and saw nothing?"  
There was a pause on the line before Lisa replied, "Of course I see something- an eyeball, pupil..."  
"Lisa that's not what I meant! Haven't you ever really looked into a person's eyes and saw something? Anything?"  
"You mean like what happens in movies?"  
"Yeah, something like that."  
"Nope, can't help you there. I guess I haven't been in love with someone to really see anything."  
Alexis sighed.  
"What happened between you and Jack? Did you see something? Are you afraid to commit?"  
"No, I am not afraid to commit. We went to the Restauranté Dé FlorenÅº-"  
"The Restauranté Dé FlorenÅº? Are you serious?" Lisa cut her off.  
"Yeah, it was amazing; there was an underground ballroom even. It was so beautiful...but..." Alexis paused, "But something happened when we were dancing. He asked what my name meant I told him. I saw his smile fade and I looked deep into his eyes- I searched and searched, but I saw nothing."  
"Nothing?"  
"Nothing. There was a blankness, a void where there should be some kind of emotion. I couldn't take it so I went to the bathroom and tried to get it out of my head."  
"So you saw nothing and you're scared?"  
"It was like I was staring into the eyes of something..." Alexis paused, then whispered, "inhuman."  
Lisa burst out laughing, "You're not serious, are you?"  
Alexis paused, hurt.  
"You're not, are you?" Lisa repeated, stopping her laughing.  
"Well..." Alexis began.  
"God, I'm sorry; I thought you were...Geez, I feel like shit now. So, what are you going to do?"  
Alexis turned to her computer and opened up her email, "I don't know, I don't think I want to go out with him again. I'll make some excuse or something."  
"Hmm...Did you get a kiss?" Lisa asked playfully.  
"Ugh! I'm hanging up now."  
"Oh! You did! You little-"  
"Bye Lisa." Alexis pressed 'end' and tossed the phone on her chair. Turning back to her computer Alexis saw that she had five new messages. After deleting three spam mails, and one campus announcement, she opened the fifth which was entitled, "Cruise Ship Research". After thoroughly reading through the report, she smiled to herself, At least Jack's good for something. 


	8. Wednesday

Sitting on a dingy green sofa, Epps watched as the head nurse switch channels on the television in the community TV room.  
Click: A racy video on MTV.  
Click: A Saturday Night Live rerun.  
Click: A news conference.  
Click: A soap opera.  
Click: A made-for-TV action movie.  
  
Shocked, Epps called out for the nurse to go back to the news conference. What Epps saw made her stomach turn. Oh my god! She thought, distressed. The news conference was taking place on Navy Pier in downtown Chicago. The man speaking was dressed expensively; he was none other than Jack Ferriman.  
  
"I was asked to speak today of my plans for the only cruise ship to embark on the Great Lakes, the Corona." Jack paused and smiled graciously. He noticed the multitude of media and press swarming his stage.  
"Now that you've heard a brief history of the ship, I want to share my vision with all of you today. As of right now, Chicago's Museum of Science and Industry's curators are working on restoring the Corona to its original splendor. Everything will be exactly the way it was in 1954- without the disappearance of course." Everyone chuckled; he knew how to work his audience.  
"After its restoration, I will set sail with one hundred and fifty passengers. Fifty years after the ill-fated Corona was launched from Chicago, it will launch again with a more successful outcome." Jack paused for several photographers before continuing on, "The ship embarks from Chicago and lands on Mackinac Island in Upper Michigan. The ride takes approximately twelve hours. The Corona will be launching at nine a.m. and will be arriving at nine p.m. During the trip there will be two luxury meals, dancing, card playing, shuffleboard and many other activities that would be present in 1954. After arriving on Mackinac, each guest will be roomed at the Grand View Hotel for six days and on the seventh, the Corona will return home to Chicago where it will be donated to the Museum of Science and Industry." The audience applauded approvingly.  
"Any questions?"  
A tall, attractive female reporter sporting a light blue suit yelled above the others, "Mr. Ferriman, how much will this little trip cost its passengers as well as yourself?"  
Jack took a sip of water and cleared his throat, "To restore an entire ship to its initial 1954 motif will cost me several million dollars. The passengers, I assure you, will not pay as much." The crowd chuckled again. "The cost for the trip, the two meals, and room and board for six days will amount to roughly five thousand dollars." Jack could sense the crowd having mixed feelings about the price as he knew they would. "Of course," his voice rising above the chatter, "fifty percent of the total cost for each person will be donated to several different charities and organizations such as the Make-A-Wish Foundation, a general cancer research foundation, and the Ronald McDonald House charity."  
Another reporter spoke up, "Mr. Ferriman, how did you decide whom to invite on this journey?"  
"I made my guest list specific. I've invited several personal acquaintances as well as recently-met friends and colleges. I've asked each one of them to bring along a couple of their friends and relatives to...fill the ship."  
A male reporter questioned, "Aren't you worried that the Corona might go missing again? Some might say you're tempting fate, especially since the launch date is same day it disappeared fifty years ago."  
Jack laughed quietly and replied, "There is nothing to worry about. In fifty years technology has come a long way. The engines onboard currently are not from 1954. The only things that won't be authentic are the engines, the passengers and crew." This drew a large laugh from the crowd. "Furthermore," Jack looked straight into the camera, "I guarantee the Corona will make the entire trip in one piece safely and without getting...lost."  
  
Epps sat in shocked horror at what she just heard. The nurse changed the channel to appease a restless patient. I have to get out of here and stop him! That's why I've been having those dreams lately! Jack must be stopped! Quietly, Epps got up from the couch and hurried down the white hallway to her room. Once there, she devised a plan to break out of the hospital and take her revenge on Jack once and for all.  
  
Hamilton sipped his usual morning coffee as he continued reading Alexis' report. Grunting in agreement with certain parts and pursing his lips together at others, he finally put the report down on his desk. Alexis looked at him expectantly.  
"Well...good job." was his only reply.  
"Thank you sir." Silently, she exhaled. Whew! Michael did an excellent job, Alexis thought, I'm just glad Hamilton thinks its mine.  
"Now Alexis, I need you to continue to work on the restoration project while I work on the proposal. I had Sylvia print out a copy of the list of what I need to have done on the restoration," Hamilton said, handing her a piece of paper, "It must be completed as soon as possible. I want that finished before the dinner on Saturday."  
"Will I be at the dinner?" Alexis asked meekly.  
"Yes, Mr. Ferriman called me this morning to see how I was coming along with the proposal," Hamilton paused, eying her warily, "He also requested your attendance at the dinner."  
Alexis managed a small smile and replied, "It's a very nice gesture, but I don-"  
Hamilton roughly cut her off, "If the multimillion dollar benefactor wants you at the dinner, then at the dinner you shall be."  
"But-"  
"End of discussion. I believe you have some work to do." Hamilton swiveled his chair around, his back facing Alexis as she walked out of the office.  
"Oh, hey Alexis! Wait!" Sylvia called from her desk.  
Turning, Alexis came back to the secretary's desk.  
"Looks like you've got a secret admirer!" she said, handing Alexis a long white box.  
She undid the crimson ribbon and lifted the top off. Sylvia sighed and put her hand to her chest.  
"God, what I wouldn't give for my boyfriend to do something like this once in awhile."  
Alexis stared at the most perfect long-stemmed roses she had ever seen. They were tied with a beautiful white silk ribbon. Attached to the ribbon was a small red card. Detaching the card from the ribbon, Alexis read the message to herself.  
'Alexis-  
I had a fantastic night. I'm sorry it felt like I wasn't completely there with you. I must admit I've been having some problems with my company back home. Please allow me to make it up to you. If you're still interested, meet me at the Galileo Restaurant on 5th and National at eight tomorrow night.'  
  
"Well? What does it say?" Sylvia pleaded.  
"Read it for yourself." Alexis said, giving her the card.  
She read it and gave a long sigh, "You are so lucky! Who's the guy?"  
  
Alexis gathered up the box and headed out the door replying, "Someone who has...eyes for me." 


	9. Coming Around

For the past week, Epps had been making friends- friends who could help her get out of the hospital. Not all of the patients at the Fairview Alaskan Psychiatric Hospital were insane; they claimed they were there because their superior intelligence couldn't be comprehended by 'normal' people. This intelligence is what Epps needed to get out.  
Epps casually walked over to a table where three of these patients were playing 'Go Fish'; at least that's what the nurse on duty thought.  
"I see you're five," said a burly man in his late fifties, "and raise you twenty."  
"I fold." Marianna declared, tossing her cards on the table as she shook her auburn hair.  
"Call." Sam replied, staring intently at his cards with icy blue eyes.  
Epps silently watched the rest of the game from an easy chair near the table. Mike had won the game. Sam ran his hands through his black hair and admitted defeat. A few seconds later, Epps slipped into the only open seat at the table. The other players glanced at her and nodded solemnly. Epps nodded back and got up.  
"Hey Epps! You don't want to leave without a lucky ace."  
Mike held out a card from the deck; it was the ace of hearts. Epps walked over and took the card; she felt a hard piece of metal underneath as she gave a slight smile and placed the card and key into her pocket. "Thanks Mike."  
Back in her room, Epps decided she was going to miss the hospital. She had no living relatives and her 'family' aboard the Artic Warrior was all killed. She had begun to make friends and she enjoyed the company of her nurse, Nancy.  
Epps opened the closet door and rummaged through her clothes. She had a variety; the hospital allows certain privileges to certain patients. Epps was a certain patient. She wasn't considered dangerous and she'd been on good behavior for a long time. Of course, she did throw fits when she first was checked in, but that was a long time ago.  
Tonight is the night, Epps thought, Soon. Soon.  
  
Alexis sat at her desk typing a letter to a Mr. Howard Greenley, explaining the 'pause' that was put on the ship restoration exhibit, when a knock sounded on her dorm room door.  
Getting up, she opened the door to see Lisa standing in the hall.  
"Hey girl, I want to see those roses!" Lisa said, heading straight for the make-shift drinking glass vase Alexis put them in. "God, they're beautiful!"  
"Read the card." Alexis replied, sitting back down at her desk.  
Lisa picked up the card from the table and read it to herself. "Wow. I think he's really into you."  
"Yeah, I thought that too." She said, putting the last finishing touch on the letter.  
"He even said something about the way he acted; do you think that's why you didn't see anything in his eyes?"  
The printer began to produce the letter, "I don't know. I had a couple of shots of vodka before I went out so that could've had an effect."  
"Well there you go! It probably was the vodka; and besides, he even said his attention was elsewhere last night."  
Taking the letter out of the printer and folding it into an envelope, Alexis replied, "I guess so."  
"Are you going to meet him tonight?"  
"Yeah, I think I will. Life is full of second chances right?"  
  
Night had fallen on the small hospital. Everything was quiet and still. Epps lay on her back in bed, dressed in a stolen nurses' uniform, silently waiting.  
Suddenly, there was high-pitched screaming. Quickly, as planned, Epps jumped out of bed and opened her door a crack. She saw Marianna's room fill with nurses as a man's yelling began. She saw the confusion and frustration in some of their faces as several broke away and went to assist Sam in his room across the hall.  
Exactly one minute after Sam began yelling, Mike ran past Epps' door and down the hallway, naked. Epps tried to conceal a smile as she saw several more nurses and orderlies run after him. That was her cue. As planned, Epps slipped out her door and briskly walked down the hallway opposite of commotion.  
Her destination was the stairwell; a nurse ran past her, concentrating on the problem at hand, not recognizing Epps as a patient. She let out a sigh of relief as she slipped into the stairwell. Once she made it down three floors, Epps pulled out the key she received earlier from Mike. She stuck it into the door leading to the main lobby. She held her chin up and walked purposely towards the main entrance. An orderly looked up from the main desk.  
"Hey! Hold up there a minute!" The orderly was a young boy of about eighteen with dark brown hair.  
Epps stopped and strode over to the desk, "Yes?" she asked in an irritated tone.  
"You forgot to change out of you're uniform. Regulation rule number 465 states-"  
Shit, Epps thought. "Young man, how long have you been working here?"  
"Uh...this is my first week." He answered sheepishly.  
"Huh, I expected as much. My name is Annette Cotswold, I am the sub- head nurse on the third floor. I imagine you haven't heard of me yet." Epps raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh...no I haven't." the boy looked embarrassed.  
"The third floor head nurse, Sara Gibbons, had a family emergency and I was called in to sub for part of her shift." Epps discreetly looked around for other orderlies and nurses, luckily, because of the late hour, no one was around.  
"I'm sorry ma'am."  
"Its not a problem; now you know. Besides, I always take my uniform home- I don't trust those young laundry girls with my expensive uniform. I lost it once and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose it again." Epps turned and walked towards the door.  
The boy smiled, "Have a nice night Ms. Cotswold."  
"You too," Epps replied as she entered the darkness. 


	10. Moving Closer

"I'm sorry about last night." Jack apologized, reaching across the table taking Alexis' hands in his.  
"Don't be, if you needed to attend to your company matters, I would have understood." Alexis replied smiling.  
"You're amazing." Jack smiled as though he hadn't heard a word she just said.  
Alexis blushed.  
Jack glanced at the bar, "Listen, before our food arrives I'll get us some drinks. Sound good?"  
"That would be great."  
Jack got up from the table and headed around the corner towards the bar.  
I cant believe how well this date is going! Alexis thought, I should probably hit the bathroom before we eat though. Alexis got up from the table and headed towards the restrooms. While she passed the crowded bar, she saw Jack waiting to order. He didn't see her pass as she pushed the ladies' room door open.  
  
Jack looked down as he reached into his pants pocket. He flipped open his cell phone after he quickly ordered the drinks.  
"Yeah?"  
"Jack, I need to talk to you- its urgent." Michael said.  
"Im kind of busy right now, cant it wait?" Jack replied, scanning the bar.  
"It cant wait. I received some news from the Boss."  
Angry, Jack inhaled and slowly exhaled before speaking again, "What could He possibly want?"  
  
As Alexis dried her hands she checked her hair and make-up. Satisfied, she walked out and headed over to the bar. She noticed Jack talking into his phone and decided to go over. It was crowded; Jack was standing parallel with the bar. Alexis pushed her way over to him and stood almost directly behind him. She could hear his end of the conversation fairly well since a slow song played quietly in the bar.  
  
"What? It would be impossible!" Jack hissed into the phone.  
"Obviously the Boss doesn't think so. He wants you to fill your quota in three weeks. There has been a shortage and management isn't happy, especially since you lost the Graza in the first place."  
"Damn it! The bastard doesn't know how much effort I put into this damned plan! I cant have it done in three weeks!" Jack ran a hand through his short brown hair.  
  
What the hell has got him so upset? Alexis thought. She turned and surveyed the rest of the bar. Should I go? I don't want him catching me eavesdropping...  
  
The bartender set Jack's drinks in front of him and waited for the payment.  
Moving the phone away from his face he said, "Put it on table seven." The bartender nodded and Jack resumed his conversation.  
"When did he call?" Jack asked.  
"A few minutes ago; I told him you were perusing a lead on more sinners." Michael replied sarcastically.  
Jack sighed, not wanting to thank him, "He needs the 'passengers' in three weeks exactly?"  
"Yes, and if you don't deliver...well, you were warned last time about what will happen."  
"Fuck," Jack angrily said, "That ruins everything! Why would the Boss need the souls-" Jack stopped after he realized he said too much, "I need to think this through."  
"You better break your date and get back here then."  
"Damn, I was going to make sure she sinned tonight. I'll be there in a few minutes." Jack slammed his phone closed and picked up the drinks.  
  
Alexis hurriedly hid from Jack's view as he made his way back to their table. She waited a minute before she went back to the table.  
  
Epps ran through the cool night on an old back road. She saw a dim light ahead and slowed to a walk. As she got closer, she saw that the light emanated from an aged gas station. Opening the door, a small bell rang. Epps walked into the store and looked behind the counter. She saw no one so she rang the bell displayed near the cash register. As she waited for someone to appear, Epps looked around and saw a pay phone against the back wall.  
The stockroom door opened and a young man stepped out. His dirty grey T-Shirt was wrinkled and his jeans hung loosely on his hips. Epps figured the guy to be at least twenty. He combed his untidy black hair with his hand as he asked if he could help her with anything.  
"Yeah, uh, I need change to make a phone call." Epps said, pulling out a dollar bill.  
The boy handed Epps four quarters as female voice startled her.  
"You just get off of work?"  
Epps turned to see a young girl with long brown hair emerge from the same stockroom as the guy did a few seconds ago. She was as unkempt as her apparent boyfriend.  
"What?" Epps asked confused, then she realized what she was wearing, "Yes, up at the Fairview Psychiatric Hospital." Epps took her change and turned towards the phone.  
"Are there real crazies up there?" the girl continued, stepping in front of the counter.  
Epps hesitated, "No." She turned a dialed the operator and said sternly into the phone, "American Airlines please." 


End file.
